An Older Remedy for a Younger Heart
My third fanfiction. Shout-out to EpsilonMk46 for coming up with the title. Hope you enjoy. A month has passed since Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and their mother moved away. While the Loud sisters are in their rooms doing their own things, Lincoln is in his room talking to Ronnie Anne on his laptop. The two are laughing. Lincoln: "Then Lana tripped and accidentally dropped her bucket of worms on Lola! Oh boy, was she mad! Those two went at it for a few minutes until Dad broke them up!" Ronnie Anne: (laughing) "Wow, Lincoln! There's never a dull moment with your family, is there?" Lincoln: "I guess not. So how are things with you and your family?' Ronnie Anne: "Oh, things are good. Carlota is still having me try on her clothes, but no problems here." Lincoln: "Good to hear." Ronnie Anne: "Well, it's almost time for dinner. So, I better go. Tell your sisters and parents I said 'hi'." Lincoln: "I will. Tell your family I said 'hi', too." Ronnie Anne: "Sure thing. Bye, Lame-o." Lincoln: "Bye, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln ends his call. Just after the call ended, his smile fades away and he begins to look sad. He then sighs Rita: "Kids! Dinner is ready!" As soon as Rita said that, the girls rush out of their rooms and head to the dining room. Lincoln walks his way there. A few minutes later we see the family sitting in the dining room eating meatloaf. As they are eating, each of them was talking about their day. Right now, Lynn was talking about soccer pactice. Lynn: "Jackie was close, put she couldn't get past me. I swept the ball away from her and kicked it right into the goal!" Lynn Sr.: "That's my girl!" Lynn Sr. high-fives his sporty daughter Rita: "So Lincoln, how was your day?" Everyone looks at Lincoln. He has a bored look on his face and he's just eating his meatloaf while looking down. Rita: "Lincoln?" Lincoln looks up and puts on a small fake smile Lincoln: "Oh, uh. It was alright. Just an ordanary day for me. Nothing really worth talking about." Everyone begins to look worried. Luna: "Are you okay, bro?" Lincoln: "Okay? I'm peachy. Never been better." His family wasn't buying it. Rita: "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lincoln: "Wha- Mom, nothing is wrong." Lori: "We're not buying it. Just tell us what's bugging you." Lana: "Are you sick?" Lola: "Is someone picking on you?" Leni: "Did you get in trouble at school?" Lisa: "Did you fail one of your tests?" Lincoln: "No, no, no, and no. Guys, nothing is wrong. You have nothing to worry about. I just... feel a little tired right now. I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the mood to talk. If you don't mind, I think I'm gonna turn in." Lynn Sr.: "But son, it's a little bit early to go to bed. And it's Friday." Lincoln: "Like I said, I'm really tired. So, can I please just get some rest?" Lincoln began to walk out the dining room. The family still wanted to talk to him, but thought maybe it was best to not bother him and leave him be for now. Rita: "Okay. Good night, sweetie." Lynn Sr.: "Good night, son." Sisters: "Good night, Lincoln." Lincoln: "Good night, guys." Lincoln walks upstairs to his room, leaving his family in the dining room. Lynn: "What do you think is wrong with him?" Luna: "Your guess is as good as mine." Lana: "Why won't he just tell us?" Lucy: "If I had to guess, he probably doesn't want us to worry." Lynn Sr.: "Well, if he's really tired, maybe we shouldn't bother him." Rita: "Are you sure? I'm worried about him." Lynn Sr.: "If he's like that again tomorrow, we'll talk to him." Later, we see Lori heading to her room to charge her phone. Just then, she hears a groan from Lincoln's room. Lori: "Lincoln?" Lori walks over to Lincoln's door. Lincoln: (talking to himself) "What is wrong with you, Lincoln? It's been a month since Ronnie Anne moved away, and everyone is starting to worry about you. Why can't you just get over it already?" Lincoln then pulls out a picture of Ronnie Anne and looks at it. Lincoln: (sadly) "Oh, Ronnie Anne. I wish we could've hung out a little more. Now we won't be able to see each other for a long time." Lincoln puts the picture away and lays down with his face in the pillow. Unbeknownst to him, Lori was standing right in front of his door and heard everything he said, she had a look on her face that looked like she was going to cry. Lori: (sadly) "Oh, Lincoln." It cuts to Lori in her room. She is talking to Bobby through her laptop. Bobby: "Wow. He really misses Ronnie Anne that much?" Lori: "Yes. I thought I would be an emotional wreck without you here, but Lincoln seems to be having it worse than me. He won't even tell anyone. What should I do?" Bobby: "Hmm. Maybe you should take him out for a day. Take him to some fun places. Whenever Ronnie Anne feels down, I would take her to the places she enjoys." Lori: "You sure it'll work?" Bobby: "It always works for Ronnie Anne. Plus, when was the last time you and Lincoln hung out together, just you two? Don't you want to spend some quality time with your little bro?" Lori: "Well, it has been a while since Lincoln and I spent some time together. I guess we're due for some bonding time. And it looks like he needs it now more than ever. Alright, I'll do it. Thanks, Boo-Boo Bear." Bobby: "No problem, Babe. Tell, Lincoln I said 'hi'." Lori: "Sure thing. Good night." Bobby: "Good night." Lori ends the call. Just then, Leni comes in after taking a shower. Leni: "So, what did you can Bobby talk about?" Lori: "About Lincoln. I know what's wrong him. He misses Ronnie Anne." Leni: "Oh, poor Linky." Lori: "Yes, it's sad. But I know what I'm gonna do. Tomorrow, I'm gonna take Lincoln out to some fun places and have a good time with him." Leni: "That sounds nice Lori." Lori: "Yeah. Hopefully, it'll get him out of his funk." Leni: "Funk? Lincoln smells bad? He didn't smell bad at dinner." Lori: "No, Leni. I mean-" (sigh) "Never mind." Next morning, we see Lincoln in his bed, reading a comic book. Just then, he hears a knock on his door. Lincoln: "Who is it? Lori: "It's Lori. May I come in?" Lincoln: "Sure. Come on in." Lori opens the door and enters Lincoln's room with a smile on her face. Lori: "Hey Lincoln. Get ready, 'cause I'm taking you out today." Lincoln: "Where are you taking me?" Lori: "To places were we'll have fun. First we'll go to the beach, then we'll go to the arcade, then we'll have lunch, and finally, we'll see a movie." Lincoln looks at her with doubt. Lincoln: "Alright, Lori. What is it? What do you want from me?" Lori: "What do I- Lincoln. Can't a girl just want to spend some time with her little brother?" Lori give Lincoln a cute smile. Lincoln sighs in defeat. Lincoln: "Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt if we hung out today. We haven't hung out in some time. Good thing today is Saturday." Lori: "Great! Let's get going." Lincoln and Lori walk downstairs. They notice their mother sitting at the dining room table reading a book. Lori: "Mom, I'm gonna take Lincoln out for a while." Rita: "Where are you taking him?" Lori: "Just some places where we'll have fun together." Rita: "Oh, a little sibling bonding time? That sounds nice. Make sure you and Lincoln get home before it gets dark." Lori: "Don't worry, mom. We won't be out too long." Lincoln: "See you later mom." Rita: "Bye, sweetie. I love you." Lincoln: "Love you, too." Lincoln heads outside to Vanzilla. Rita: "Did you find out what's troubling him." Lori: "Last night, I heard him talk to himself. He misses Ronnie Anne." Rita: "Really? Ohhh, poor baby." Lori: "I know. But I talked with Bobby and told me that spending time with him and taking him to places he likes should cheer him up." Rita: "Maybe you also should try talking to him about it. Get him to open up about how he feels. I think he could really use some comfort from his big sister." Lori: "Okay, mom. I'll try. Rita: "Thanks, sweetie." Lincoln (off-screen): "Hurry up, Lori!" Lori: "Coming, Lincoln!" Lori goes outside and she and Lincoln get inside Vanzilla. Lori starts the van and drives off. The two make it to the beach where there is a lot of people. Lincoln and Lori go to seperate changing stations to change into their swimwear. Lincoln comes out wearing his orange trunks and Lori comes out wearing her light blue two-piece bikini. The two set up a spot on the beach and sit under the umbrella. Lori: "Isn't this nice, Lincoln? Just us, at the beach, with the nice sunlight, the nice breez, and a nice view of the ocean?" Lincoln: "Yeah. I guess this is... nice." There is silence between them for a few seconds. Lori: "So, uh. Let's put some sunscreen on." Lincoln: "Sunscreen?" Lori: "Well, duh. We don't want to get sunburned, do we?" Lincoln: "Good point." Lori: "Alright then." Lori pulls a bottle of sunscreen out of her purse. She applies some to her right hand, then, without warning, she grabs Lincoln's left arm and put some on it. Lincoln: "What are you doing?!" Lori: "What does it look like? I'm putting sunscreen on you." As she said this, she was applying the suncreen on Lincoln's other arm and chest, much to his annoyance. Lincoln: (annoyed) "I'm not a baby, Lori! I can do it, myself!" Lori: (slightly annoyed) "Well, excuse me for caring about my little brother!" Lincoln: "Well, you're just- Ugh, forget it!" Lincoln turns around while crossing his arms, leaving his back facing Lori. Lori uses this as an oppertunity to put sunscreen on his back, which she does. Lincoln: "Are you done?" Lori: "Yes. Sorry, Lincoln. I wasn't trying to baby you." Lincoln turns around and looks at her Lincoln: *sighs* "It's fine. Sorry for yelling." Lori: "It's okay. If you want, I'll let you put sunscreen on me, so we'll be even." Lincoln begins to blush. Lincoln: "No thanks." Lori: Well, can you at least put some on my back?" Lincoln: "What?!" Lori: "What are you worried about? There's literally nothing embarassing about this." Lori says this as she puts sunscreen on herself except her back. Lincoln: (nervously) "It's just... I, um." Lori looks at him with puppy dog eyes. Lori: "Please, Lincoln? You don't want my back to get burned, do you?" Lincoln: (thinking in his head.) "Wow. She never asked this nicely before. (out loud) *sighs* "Alright. But only because you asked nicely" Lori smiles and then lays on her belly. Lincoln puts suncreen on his hand and begins rubbing it on his sister's back. After rubbing her back for a few seconds, Lori sits up. Lori: "Thanks Lincoln." Lincoln: "No problem." After the two sit and enjoy the view for a couple mintues, Lori speaks up. Lori: "Lincoln?" Lincoln looks up to his sister. Lincoln: "Yes." Lori: "How are you feeling right now?" Lincoln: "Alright. Why do you ask?" Lori: "I'm just making sure you're having a good time. That's why I took you out for today." Lincoln: "Well, I am. But, thanks for asking." Lori: "Anytime. Ready to go in the water? I'll race you." Lori gets up and runs towards the water, leaving Lincoln behind. Lincoln: "Hey!" Lincoln gets up and catches up with Lori. Lori makes to the water first, then Lincoln gets in the water a couple seconds after. Lincoln: "No fair, Lori! You cheated! You just went ahead without warning!" Lori: (smugly) "Yeah? Well, what are you gonna do about it, little man?" Lincoln smirks at her. Lincoln: "This!" Lincoln splashes Lori. Lori grins Lori: "Oh, it's on now!" The two splash each other and then begin to playfully wrestle. After a few minutes, the two get out of the water and sit on their spot. Lincoln: "Wow! That was fun!" Lori: "It sure was, bro." Lori notice a couple of teenagers playing Volley Ball. Lori: "Wanna play at little Volley Ball?" Lincoln: "Sure!" Lincoln and Lori walked over to the teenagers and asked if they could join in. The teenagers accepted them and they played together. Lincoln and Lori went against the two teenagers. Working together, the siblings scored a few times, but they were still having fun. The two teenagers were having fun too, and told the siblings that they make a great team. The siblings thanked them for the compliment. After staying at the beach for almost an hour, the two got dressed in their normal clothes, packed everything up, got inside Vanzilla and head to their next stop; the arcade. The two go inside. Lori: "So, what do you want to play first?" Lincoln looks around. he notices a familiar dance game. Lincoln: "Dance Battle! Let's play that!" Lincoln rushes over the game and Lori follows. They insert a few coins and the game starts. Lori and Lncoln dance for a couple minutes). Lori: "Wow, Lincoln. You're really got some moves there." Lincoln: "You're pretty good yourself." Lori: "Thanks." The two continue to dance. When the game is over, Lincoln is the victor while Lori is sweating a little bit. Lincoln: "Alright! that was awesome!" Lori: "Whew! I'll say. I bet you really loved playing this with Ronnie Anne." Lincoln's smile almost fades away. Lincoln: "Yeah." Lori: "So, have you talked to her, lately?" Lincoln: "Uhh, yeah. She's doing fine. Everything's good." Lori: "What about you? How are you holding up since she and Bobby moved away? Lincoln: (nervously) "Oh, I'm doing just fine." Lori: "Are you sur-" Lincoln: "Look over there! It's one of those zombie games." Lori: (in her head) *sigh* "So Close. Maybe when we go out to eat, I can get him to open up." (out loud) "Okay. Let's go blast some zombies." The two stayed at the arcade for an hour. Now the two are going to have Lunch. Lori drives Lincoln to a very familiar resturant; Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet. The same place he and Lori first went on their double-date with Bobby and Ronnie Anne. Lori get's out of the car and walks to the passenger side where Lincoln is sitting. Lincoln: "Why are we here?" Lori: "I figured this would be the best place to have lunch." Lincoln: "Well, I don't want to eat here." Lori: "Why?" Lincoln: (nervously) "Because... Because, uh..." Lori: "Because this place reminds you of Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln: "No! It's just... I..." Lori puts her hands on Lincoln's shoulders and looks at him with pleading eyes. Lori: "Lincoln. You don't have to hide it anymore. I know you miss Ronnie Anne." Just after Lori said that, tears begin to come out of Lincoln's eyes. Lincoln begins to cry and Lori gives her brother a comforting hug. Lori: (soothingly) "There, there. It's okay. Let it out." Lori sits by her borther and hugs him in a motherly fashion. Lincoln cried on his sisters shoulder while Lori kept holding him, gently stroking his hair. After five minutes, Lincoln looks up to Lori who has a sympathetic smile on her face. Lori: "I know how you feel. I miss Bobby, too." Lincoln: "Why did we even go there in the first place? Did we really think we could convence them not to move? We pretty much wasted our time. I wasn't even any help. I'm sorry, Lori." Lori: "Lincoln, no. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I was really harsh towards you when I dragged you along. I know I'm a month late for this, but I'm really sorry, Lincoln. Lincoln: *sniffs*"It's fine, Lori." Lori: "Besides, it wasn't a complete waste of time. Bobby and I got to see each other one more time and we worked things out. And you and Ronnie Anne got to see each other one more time. Plus, you got along well with the Casagrandes, didn't you?" Lincoln nods. Lori: "Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and their mother are happy where they are. Aren't you happy for them?" Lincoln: Of course, I'm happy for them. It's just... I didn't think Ronnie Anne being away would bother me so much, but a while after they moved, I started feeling like... like I'm missing someone important in my life. I guess Clyde was right. I didn't realize how much I liked hanging out with Ronnie Anne. Now she's away, and I won't see her for a long time." Lori: "Lincoln. You and Ronnie Anne won't be apart forever, just like me and Bobby won't." Lincoln: "Well, you two only have a year before you go to college together. Ronnia Anne and I have seven years." Lori: "Well, we can still visit them once in a while." Lincoln: "Yeah. I haven't thought of that." Lori: "But Lincoln, why didn't you tell any of us you were feeling this way?" Lincoln: "Well, I didn't want to worry you guys. And I thought I could get through this by myself, but as time went on, I just kept feeling worse." Lori: "Lincoln. You should never be afraid to tell me, our sisters, or mom and dad. As a family, we should help each other when we have problems. We're all here for you. I'm here for you." Lori smiles at Lincoln. Lincoln smiles back at her with a couple tears falling down his face. He hugs Lori, who in turn hugs him back. The two hug for a minute, and they look at each other Lincoln: "Thanks, Lori." Lori: "No problem, Lincoln." Lori gives Lincoln a kiss on his cheek. Lori: "Now let's go inside and eat." The two head inside the resturant. After they finished eating the two get inside Vanzilla and head to the cinema to watch a movie. Lincoln: "Today has been really great so far. I've enjoyed spending time with you. I wonder why we haven't been hanging out lately as much as we used to." Lori: "Well, I guess it's because of how focused on myself I can be at times. After all, I talk on my phone a lot, especially when it's Bobby, and I also have a job now. Pretty soon, I'll be in college. And you tend to hang out with Clyde and your other friends." Lincoln: "True." Lori parks the van near the cinema. Lori: "Lincoln. I'm starting to realize something." Lincoln: "What's that?" Lori: "I realize that... I have been rather harsh, and bossy in the past. I mean, I'm not really sure why. I think maybe it's because of how big our family is. As time went on and mom and dad were having more kids, I was feeling pressured because, like, I'm the oldest of a lot of siblings. Sometimes I felt stressed knowing that I have to watch over a lot of siblings." Lincoln: "Wow. I had no idea you felt that way." Lori: "Yeah. I thought that because I was the oldest, that meant I had to take charge and make sure things don't get out of control. But... things still tend to get out of control, like the whole Sweet Spot fiasco, the time we fought over money, the time Leni and I fought over a stupid dress, and that's only naming a few. *sigh* And I've been real harsh to you guys before. I still remember when I was hostile towards you for no reason, and when I made you guys do chores and other favors so I could give you rides. I guess what I'm saying is, I'm starting to think that... maybe I'm not a good big sister after all." Lori looks sad, but Lincoln looks at her with a smile. Lincoln: "Well, I don't believe that." Lori: "What?" Lincoln: "I think you're an awesome big sister. I mean, yeah can be bossy sometimes, but your there for us when we need you. Remember when I took charge instead of you when mom and dad were out? Things were going nuts. If it wasn't for you, we would've been in huge trouble... although we still got busted when dad found the broken golf club. My point is, you show good leadership when necessary." Lori: "You really think so?" Lincoln: "Yeah. Besides, it's not like I'm any better. I've been harsh before too, like the time I humiliated you guys to win a trophy, the time I kicked you guys out of the pool I bought, the time I acted like I was better than you because of a limo, and that's only naming a few. Lori: "Well, at least you try and make up for your mistakes." Lincoln: "Come on, Lori. You came around before as well. You apologized for your attitude towards me, you and the others helped me with my project, you apologized to Leni for trying to get her to fail at getting her license and tried to help her with me. There was the time you guys dressed up as your superhero personas for me, and it was your idea. And let's not forget. Today, you helped me with my problem. Honestly, I couldn't ask for a better sister." Lori smiles at Lincoln. Lori: "And I couldn't ask for a better brother." The two hug each other for a few seconds. Lincoln: "Now let's go inside and see what movies are playing." Lori: "Alright." The two enter the cinema and look at what movies are playing. Lincoln: "Oh check it out. There's a romantic comedy that's gonna play." Lori: (surprised) "Really? You want to watch that?" Lincoln: "Why are you surprised? I watch Dream Boat with you and our sisters." Lori: "Good point." Lincoln: "Besides, I heard good things about it." Lori: "Well, I actually wanted to see this movie myself. Okay then we'll watch that." The two notice a line. Lori: "Oh boy, this might take a while." Lincoln: "Looks like this is a good time for me to use the bathroom." Lori: "Go ahead. I'll hold our place in line" Lincoln: "I'll be right back." Lincoln makes his way to the restroom. He goes inside the restroom. He notices that no one else is in there. After he finishes, he makes his way to the door, but just before he leaves, three teenage boys (14 years old to be exact) enter the restroom and stand in front of Lincoln giving him a threatening look. Lincoln: (nervously) "Uhhh, hello." Guy in the middle: "You Lincoln Loud?" Lincoln: "That depends on who's asking." Mike: "I'm Mike. These are my friends Duncan and Drake." Drake: "Are you the same kid who had his sister pretend to be you and win a bunch of football games?" Lincoln blushes from that question. Lincoln: "As much as I hate to admit it, yes, that was me. Why do you guys care?" Duncan: "For that last game, we made a wager with some other guys. We bet 50 dollars that you would win." Lincoln: (shocked) "50 Dollars?!" Mike: That's right! But after you got busted and screwed up the game, we lost the bet! You costed us that money, and now, we're gonna make you pay!" The three guys crack their knuckles. Lincoln starts shaking in fear. He tries to get away from them and makes it to the doorway, but Duncan grabs him. Lincoln holds on to the side of the doorway. Lincoln: "HEEELLLLP!" Lincoln shouted loud enough for the people in the cinema to hear, including Lori. Lori: "Lincoln?!" Lori runs off the find Lincoln. Duncan pulls Lincoln away from the door and closes it. Mike tells Duncan and Drake to hold him against to the wall. Mike looks at Lincoln with a devious smile. Mike: "I'm gonna enjoy this." Mike punched Lincoln in his gut. Lincoln grunted in pain. Mike punched Lincoln all over his upper body and a couple times in his face. Lincoln: "Why are you doing this?! It's not my fault you guys decided to wager money!" Mike: "Zip it, pipsqueek!" Mike prepairs to throw another punch at Lincoln. Lori: "HEY!!!" The three guys turn there heads and see Lori, who looks extremely ticked off. Lori: "LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" Mike: (snickers) "Or what? What are you gonna do about it, toots?" Mike walks over toward Lori. He tries to throw a punch at her, but Lori garbs his wrist and squeezes it, hurting Mike Mike: "Owowowowow!" Lori then pushes Mike back causing him to fall down. Duncan and Drake lets Lincoln go runs towards her in an attempt to attack her, but Lori quickly grabs the two and makes them headbutt each other, hurting them a lot. While Mike is holding his wrist and the other two have the hands on their heads, Lori glares at them. Lori: "Now you listen here, punks! If you ever try to hurt my brother again, there will be dire consequences?! Am I clear?!" The three nod in fear. Just then, a few staff member appear. Staff member #1: "What's going on here?" Lori: "These three troublemakers where attacking my little brother." The staff members look at the teens and they grab them. Staff Member #2: "You kids are coming with us. We're gonna have your parents come and pick you up. I'm sure they'd like to have a talk with you." Staff Member #3: "We are so sorry for this, ma'am." Lori: "It's fine." The staff member take the teens away. Lori looks at Lincoln who is down on his hands and knees. He has a couple bruises on his face and a black eye. Lincoln looks up at Lori, who has a worried look on her face. Lori: "Are you okay, Lincoln?" In less than a second, Lincoln, having tears in his eyes, hugs Lori. Lori hugs him back comfortingly Lincoln: "I'm so glad you came, Lori! Those guys were crazy! They were mad about the football incident because they made a bet and they lost 50 dollars and they blamed me for it and, and-" Lori: (comfortingly) "Shhh. It's okay, Lincoln. It's okay. I'm here. It's all over. They won't hurt you anymore." Lincoln: *sniff* "Thank you, Lori." Lori: "No need to thank me. I'm just looking out for my little brother." Lincoln smiles a little. Lori: "Are you hurt?" Lincoln: "A little." Lori: "Let's go home." Lincoln: "Okay." Lori takes Lincoln to Vanzilla and drives home. The two arrive and the house and walk inside. They see their sisters on the couch watching TV. Leni: "Hey guys. How was your- *gasp* Oh my gosh, Lincoln!" The sisters look at Lincoln and notice the bruises on him. In just a second, they sorround him. Luna: "Are you okay?!" Luan: "What happened?!" Lynn: "Who did this to you?!" Lori: "GIRLS!" The other sisters stop. Lori: "Don't overwhelm, Lincoln. Give him some room." The sisters stand in silence for a few seconds with worried looks on their faces. Leni: "Sorry, Linky." Lincoln: "It's fine." Just then, the Loud parents come in the living room. Lynn Sr.: "What's all the commotion about?" The parents look at Lincoln and are shocked. Rita gasps just like Leni did. Rita: "Lincoln!" Rita rushes to Lincoln an kneels down to him. Rita: "Sweetie are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Is anything broken?! Lincoln: "I'm fine, mom. I'm a little hurt and have a few bruises, but nothing's broken." Lynn Sr.: "What happened, son?!" Lincoln: "Well, Lori and I were at the cinema, waiting in line. I went to use the restroom while Lori held our place in line. Before I could leave the restroom, three guys came in and started punching me." Lana: "That's awful!" Lynn: (livid) "Where are they?! I swear, when I find those punks, I'll, I'll-" Lincoln: "Lynn! It's alright. Lori came in and saved me from them. Then the staff came in and took those boys away. Their parents will know about it and I imagine they'll be in huge trouble." Lola: "Wait. Lori saved you?" Lincoln: "Yeah, I wish you guys could've seen it. She squeezed one of the guys' wrist and when the other two went at her, she grabbed them and made them headbutt each other. It was awesome. If it wasn't for her, I probably would've been hurt worse, I probably would've had a few broken bones as well." Everyone looks at Lori. Lori: "What?" Lynn Sr. and Rita look at each other, then smile, then look at Lori. Lynn Sr.: "Lori, your mother and I are very proud of you." Rita: "You came to Lincoln when he needed you and you protected him from those trouble makers." Lori: (blushes) "Oh, it was nothing." Lynn: "Man, I wish I was there! I would've taught those boys a lesson they'll never forget." Rita: "Well, Lori already taught them a lesson. Lucy: "So Lincoln. Apart those bullies beating you up, how was your day with Lori?" Lincoln: "It was great. We had a lot of fun." Leni: "So, are you over your 'Ronnie Anne' problem?" Lynn: "Leni!" Lincoln: "Oh no, it's fine. I talked with Lori, and I a lot feel better. I've been keeping it from you guys for a while. I thought I could get though it alone, but I just kept feeling worse. Sorry for worrying you guys." Lynn Sr.: "It's alright son. Just don't ever think you need to deal with things like this alone. We're your family. We're here for you no matter what." Sisters: "Yeah!" Lincoln: "Thanks guys, guys." Rita: "Alright Lincoln, let's treat your bruises. Luna, bring me the first aid kit." Luna: "On it, mom." Later that night, we see Lincoln, who has a couple bandages on his face and is wearing his pajamas, in his room getting ready for bed. Just then, he hears a knock on his door. Lincoln: "Come in." Lori, wearing her sleep wear, enters his room. Lori: "Hey, Lincoln." Lincoln: "Hey, Lori. What's up?" Lori: "Leni went over to a friend's house for a sleepover. I was wondering if you would like to sleep in my room for tonight." Lincoln: (surprised) "Really?" Lori: "Yeah. It's gonna be pretty lonely without Leni. If you don't want to though, that's fine. I won't force you." Lincoln: "Oh, sure. I'd love to." Lori smiles. Lori: "Great." Lincoln grabs his pillow ad follows Lori to her and Leni's room. Lincoln: "Lori?" Lori: "Yes?" Lincoln: "Would it be alright if I slept with you in your bed?" Lori: "Wow. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to sleep with me in my bed." Lincoln: "So that's a yes?" Lori: "Well, duh." Lincoln chuckles. Lori gets in her bed with Lincoln following along. The two lay right next to each other with a blanket over them. Lincoln looks at Lori with a smile. Lincoln: "Hey Lori. Thank you so much for everything today." Lori smiles back at him. Lori: "Anything for you, little brother." Lincoln wraps his arms around Lori Lincoln: "I love you, Lori." Lori wraps her arms around Lincoln. Lori: "I love you too, Linky." Lincoln falls asleep, but Lori is still awake and looks at him. Lori: (in her head) "Wow. We haven't done this in a long time." Lori remembers a night from when they were younger. Flashback (7 years ago) We see a 10-year-old Lori sleeping in her bed. She had her own room at this time. A 4-year-old Lincoln enters the room with a sad look on his face. He shakes Lori. Young Lincoln: "Lori?" Lori wakes up with an annoyed look on her face. Young Lori: "Do you know what time it is? What do you want?" Young Lincoln: "I'm sorry for waking you, but... can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream. I'm scared to sleep alone. Please?" Lincoln gives Lori a pleading look. Lori's annoyed looks truns into a worried look. Young Lori: *sighs* "Okay, Lincoln. Get in my bed." Lincoln smiles a little and gets in Lori's bed. He lies right next to her and Lori puts her blanket over them. Lincoln wraps his arms around Lori. Young Lincoln: "Thanks, Lori. I love you." Lori smiles from what Lincoln said and wraps her arms around him. Young Lori: "I love you too, little bro." Lori kisses his forehead and they fall asleep. Back to Present Time Lori looks at her sleeping brother with a smile and kisses his forehead, just like she did on that night 7 years ago. Lori: "Sweet dreams, little brother." She falls asleep and the two sleep togther in each others' arms for the rest of the night. The End Trivia *This fanfic makes references to a couple of my previous works, "The Last Linc" and my Alternate Ending to "Get the Message". *This is my first story where Lincoln bonds with one of his sisters. Fun Facts *This Spring Break, Lincoln And Ronnie Anne They find themselves in "All In The Family" for the new Adventures in Casagrande House in the posibles episodes. The Big City, Our Picnic, Funny Day Afternoon, One Hospital Day, Spring Breaker, Dance Fever And The Last Holiday. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions